fairy_tail_shippudenfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan Soul: Sitri
|kanji=シュトリ |rōmaji=Shutori |parent magic=Satan Soul |parent item= |user=Mirajane Strauss }} Satan Soul: Sitri (シュトリ Shutori) is a Satan Soul Spell. Description Sitri is a form of Satan Soul which, much like its normal counterpart, allows its user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being with its legs wrapped in flames. Erza Scarlet describes it as being the strongest soul known in Mirajane Strauss' possession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 19-20 Appearance In Mirajane's case, the spell alters her appearance considerably. She becomes taller and more massive, with her facial features and expression changing accordingly and gaining a sinister look. She gains a fair amount of thin markings on her arms, as well as much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even her signature tied strand becoming longer. Her torso and part of her lower body are covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which is torn in its lower part, and which reveals a fair amount of her cleavage, being left open on the front and having the parts covering Mirajane's chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat comes with notably squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending on her arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat is circled and secured to Mirajane's abdomen by a light belt passing just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling her waist holds up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 19 Hanging from her shoulders is a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges not unlike her coat. Armor plating goes up from Mirajane's neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two large, armored horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. Mirajane's forearms sport armored gauntlets almost identical to those she wears in her standard Satan Soul form. Her legs appear to become covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots; such markings might as well be motifs present on a pair of long, skin-tight pants, given the similar appearance of the signs hiding Mirajane's groin from sight. The most distinctive element of this already peculiar transformation, however, are her feet: these are completely obscured from sight, and her calves instead end in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around Mirajane, with their tongues reaching up to the upper back of the S-Class Mage in height. Each leg also bears four small, light vertical lines placed one near the other on the front, where the feet themselves are supposed to be.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 19 Special Features Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): While in such form, the flames spreading from the user's feet can seemingly be employed to attack foes, making melee attacks performed by the user more dangerous. Upon striking a foe, flames are often left in the wake of such a hit, which can inflict further damage upon targets.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 21-22 Immense Speed: While in such form, Mirajane is able to quickly attack Jenny and move behind her, without the latter being able to counter nor dodge it. Immense Strength: While employing this particular Satan Soul, Mirajane's strength increases vastly; she could easily destroy Cosmos' Flytrap in one hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 2-9 Flight: While using Sitri, Mirajane has been shown to be able to fly, most likely using the flames on her feet as jets of some sort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Pages 2-7 Trivia *"Prince Sitri", in Goetia, is a Great Prince of Hell, and reigns over sixty legions of demons. References Navigation Category:Spells